That Boy Next Door
by El0w34
Summary: Peyton was not the most popular girl in High School, but she was in love with the basketball star Lucas Scott, who treated her bad back then. Now four years later, they meet again and it’s now Lucas who’s falling for a very different Peyton. With her frie
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Back Home

Welcome Back Home ! 

Peyton Sawyer is a very attractive 22-year-old girl. Curly, blond hair and green eyes. She can have any man she wants, but she doesn't believe in love anymore and prefers to stay single. This is the time she's been waiting for! She is going to start her own label. She is now what every girl would want to become but it wasn't always like that. Today she is returning from Los Angeles where she got to start in the music business.

She walks in her old house, where she hasn't been for 4 years. Brooke and Haley was now living in it.

"Oh my God! P Sawyer you're back!" Brooke Davis, her best friend since Kindergarten.

"Yeah, I missed you B Davis! Where's Haley?" Brooke and Peyton met Haley in Junior Year in High School.

"I'm right here! It's so good to see you! So you're moving back?" After High School she wanted to get out of Tree Hill. That's why she went working in Los Angeles. And she learnt a lot there, but she felt like it was time to come back.

"Yeah, I belong here! LA was great but you know, this is home!"

"Talking about home, you're staying here, right? I mean this is your house after all and we're gonna have so much fun."

"Yes, Peyton you're moving here with us! You know where your room is!" Haley said.

"We haven't changed anything" Brooke said.

"Well, it looks like I don't have a choice! Thank you so much girls, I'm gonna go see my room then." Peyton walks up the stairs and into her teenage bedroom. Memories come back to her.

Flashback

_A 18-year-old teenage girl is drawing on her desk. On the drawing, there's a broken heart with 'Lucas & Peyton Never Gonna Happen' written on it. _

End of Flashback

Peyton found this drawing where she left it, the night before she left for LA. She puts it into her bottom drawer, where there's a lot of other sketch with Lucas on it. It's been a long time since she hadn't thought about him. What a jerk! She tells herself that it is in the past, that she isn't that girl anymore. The truth is that she hasn't allowed herself to be in love again since him. She's afraid of having her heart broken again.

She goes by the window and she sees his house. Lucas Scott was her neighbour and that's why it was so difficult to forget him back then. She used to see him 24 hours a day, on the way to school, at school, on the way back and she could see him in his room from her bedroom window. She had passed long hours in front of that window, hoping to see him, to catch his beautiful eyes, to get a smile from him. She was looking at the street when she saw him getting out of his house. He was even hotter than back then if it was even possible. She quickly runs down the stairs to find Brooke and Haley.

"Oh ………… My …………… God!"

"What's up Peyton?" Brooke asks.

"You didn't tell me he was living here" She responds with a shocked expression on her face.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Lucas Scott. THE Lucas Scott! I just saw Lucas Scott getting out of his house."

"Oh him! He moved back a week ago. Did I forget to tell you that?" Brooke says with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, you forgot but anyway I don't know why I'm reacting this way. It' not a big deal." She says, trying to convince herself.

"Not a big deal! Do you really believe I'm gonna bye that? You were so in love with him for God knows how long."

"Yeah, well that was in the past and it's over. I'm not in love with him anymore."

"Yeah, well when you'll bump into him he will so sorry he didn't date you."

"Please, have you seen him? He can have any girl he wants."

"But you can get any guy you want"

"Yeah... Anyway I'm gonna go finish unpacking." Peyton walks back up to her room.

"What was that about?" Haley asks

"Lucas Scott, who else?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!

Peyton POV

I can't believe he's here. Lucas Scott is my neighbour, again. What am I doing? Why am I thinking about him? I am not going down that road again, after everything he put me through.

Flashback

_Peyton is chatting on msn. _

_Lucas3Scott says_

_Hey Blondie, can you give me your notes from Maths, please? _

_PeytonSawyer says_

_Sure! Meet me at the bench between our houses. _

_--_

"_You're the best Blondie" he kisses her on the cheek and Peyton Blushes. "No problem!" _

"_Well, I'll be seeing you!" _

_Later at school, Peyton is sitting next to Rachel Gattina, unfortunately. Lucas passes her the notes back and Peyton sees that he wrote 'Thank you again xoxo' on them. Rachel saw that too. _

"_You know he's just using you because you're smart. I mean, look at you, he can't be interested by you. He's the most popular guy in school, he wouldn't go out with a lonely geek like you." _

End of Flashback

Rachel Gattina! I wonder what you have become. Brooke enters.

"Hey P Sawyer, what are you thinking about?" She sits on the bed next to me.

"Nothing"

"Lucas Scott?" She knows me too well. I don't know why I try, there's no point in lying to her. I nod.

"It's been a while since I haven't thought about how miserable I was back then. You know I was so in love with him, and then so angry with him and he has no idea."

"Well, you're not miserable anymore. Maybe he deserves a little lesson. You look great now. Show him what you've become."

"Yeah, maybe you're right! I'll think about it. I'm gonna have to see him at some point anyway."

--

I go by the window and I see him, sitting on his bed, writing something on his computer. He turns his head, it's like he knows I'm looking at him. But I turn my head, afraid to catch his eyes. What am I doing? I'm strong and I know better now. Brooke is right. It's payback time.

I know he's watching so I decide to make the game begin. I take my pants off, because he can't see that through the window but he knows what I'm doing by my movements. Now I'm starting to pull on my shirt letting him see my stomach but I pull it back down to grab a towel right in front of him, so he knows I'm on my way to the shower and leaving him wanting more.

At the window we can see a stunned Lucas. Peyton Sawyer 1 Luca Scott 0…

--

After the shower, I curl my hair perfectly, put on a skirt and walk down the stairs.

"Wow! P Sawyer, where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just on the bench, under the sun." I say innocently.

"The bench between your house and Lucas' house?" She asks me with a teasing tone.

"Yeah! You know it's my favourite place to tan."

"Lucas Scott is in trouble!" I wink at her and make my way towards the bench.

Not long after that, I feel eyes on me but don't open my eyes and a little bit later, I hear a door closing and someone walking towards me. I know it's him, I would recognize this shadow everywhere. I know he's just behind me but I don't return.

"Peyton Sawyer." 4 years since I heard that voice, the way he says my name. I return to look at him and I catch him staring at my legs. I think I saw him blush. Was he embarrassed? No I must be wrong. Lucas Scott doesn't blush.

"Liking what you see, Lucas Scott?" I say with a smirk. I knew it would be worth to put on this skirt.

"Definitely!" He says looking right into my eyes. For a minute I can't focus, it's like I can't look anywhere else. It's a good thing that I am sitting because these eyes still make me go week in the knees.

"You changed a lot, Blondie." He even remembers the nickname. What am I doing? He's the one who is supposed to fall in love, not the other way around. Get a grip!

"Oh yeah, how is that?" Good!

"Well, I already thought you were cute in High School but now you look simply gorgeous." He has a way with words. How am I supposed to remember that he's a jerk when he says stuff like this. I hope he hasn't seen me blush.

"You haven't changed a bit. You're still quite the charmer Lucas Scott" He smiles at that. Oh that smile. JERK , Peyton. Remember he's a JERK!

"You thought I was a charmer back then?" He actually seems surprised, that's weird. I smile and decide that it's time to leave him wanting more. "I'll be seeing you Lucas Scott." He smiles and he looks confused as hell. Mission accomplished!

Peyton 2 Lucas 0!

AN: Tell me what you think! Any suggestions??


	3. Chapter 3

I walk back in the house, where Brooke and Haley are already waiting for me to tell them everything

I walk back in the house, where Brooke and Haley are already waiting for me to tell them everything.

"He was all over you, P Sawyer. We saw him staring at you for at least half an hour before coming to talk to you"

"Oh yeah? Well I guess he was pretty intrigued after my little trick."

"What trick?"

"Undressing in front of the window" I wink at her.

"Finally, I've been telling you to do that to him since junior year."

--

Later I was back into my room. The girls were right, it was going well but there's just a tiny problem, the way he makes me feel. His words are echoing in my mind. 'You're simply gorgeous' 'you were cute in high school' 'Gorgeous' Okay I have to be honest with myself.

Peyton 2 Lucas 1

I go to my desk and while cleaning up my old mess I find a piece of paper.

MSN Address

PeytonSawyer

Lucas&PeytonTLA

I forgot about that. I take my computer and … Oh my God, he's on line and he's coming to talk to me.

Lucas3Scott says

I was hoping you would appear on line, like old times!

PeytonSawyer says

Lucky you, then!

Lucas3Scott says

Lucky me, indeed! Aren't you supposed to be in LA?

PeytonSawyer says

Moved back here to start my own label. What about you?

Lucas3Scott says

Wow! Seems like you're doing great! I'm a writer now and I felt like going home and I'm coaching the Ravens.

He's a writer, well that explains the way with words.

PeytonSawyer says

A writer? You're a romantic now?

Lucas3Scott says

Always been a romantic, you just didn't know it.

PeytonSawyer says

You've been hiding it pretty well, then.

Lucas3Scott says

Want me to show you? Go to dinner with me…

PeytonSawyer says

Well, I don't know what you've been told but asking out a woman on a date on msn is so not romantic. You're not the most popular guy in school anymore, I may be out of your league. I'll be seeing you…

_Peyton Sawyer is now off line_

Peyton 3 Lucas 1

He's a writer, how romantic is that. Why does he have to be so perfect. Why am I mad at him again?

Flashback

_Lucas3Scott says _

_What's up Blondie? _

_PeytonSawyer says _

_One of the cheerleaders is missing so Brooke wants me to fill in, and I have to be on top on some pyramid. Problem is knowing myself I'll fall! _

_Lucas3Scott says_

_You're gonna do great. I can't wait to see you in the uniform and besides I'll catch you if you fall. _

_--_

"_Come on tell him how you feel, you're gonna regret it if you don't. He's been looking at you all night and with what he told you last night …" _

We were at a party at his house. I was looking for him to finally tell him how I felt and I found him on my bench kissing Rachel. It was the after graduation party and that was the last time I saw him. I went to LA the next day.

That's why! I was deep in my thoughts when I saw him getting out of his bathroom in a towel. Oh God… I'm in trouble.

Peyton 3 Lucas 2


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton is sitting on the bench in a black bikini when Lucas comes towards her

AN : Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. I hope you'll like this chapter, I wasn't really sure of it so it took me a few days to post it. Well, let me know what you think…

Peyton is sitting on the bench in a black bikini when Lucas comes towards her.

"I have to work you know?"

"Excuse me?"

"How am I supposed to get any work done when I can see you in that bikini from my window?"

"I'm sorry Mr Scott, that wasn't my attention, would you like me to move"

"No actually seeing you in that bikini made me want to try my new pool, would you like to join me? He asks, smirking.

"Why not, lead the way." She smiles.

They walked to the pool and Peyton went in the water while Lucas stripped out of his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. He gets into the pool and walked closer to her but she swims away.

"Where are you going Blondie?"

"Just swimming." He catches her and blocks her against the swimming pool wall.

"No you're not going anywhere" Their faces are only a few inches apart.

"Why is that?" She said coming even closer so their noses are touching.

"Because I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Their lips were so close, they were about to touch when he woke up with a smile on his face. 'Peyton Sawyer'.

Lucas POV

What is she doing to me? She sure has changed. Peyton Sawyer, I thought I would never see her again. She used to be so shy, she sure is a lot more confident now.

--

Later, on my way for a run with Nathan. All I can think about is her. She always intrigued me but now more than ever. I can't tell if she really likes me or if she's just flirting with me like she would with any guy. I shook my head to the thought and join Nathan who's waiting for me.

"Hey Nate, come on."

"Hey! Let's go!" They start running.

"What are you thinking about, Luke?"

"Peyton Sawyer is back in Tree Hill." He stops running and starts laughing. "What?" I ask him.

"She just came back and she's got you whipped again."

"What, I'm not whipped" I say. He gives me a suspicious look. "Okay fine, I can't stop thinking about her but I'm not sure where she stands."

"What else is new? You're still using this excuse."

"Well, it's true."

"You're just afraid that she'll turn you down. Talk to her, man!"

"Maybe"

--

Later I was back in my bedroom thinking about telling Peyton how I feel about her. How many times did I think about that conversation. It's always been this way. I never knew if she was into me, I'm 16 all over again.

Flashback

" _Nate, I'm gonna tell Peyton how I feel, today." _

" _Yeah, sure…" _

"_I am serious, this time I'm gonna do it " _

_What we didn't know at the moment was that Rachel was listening. At the end of class that day she came to talk to me. _

"_Hey, I'm sorry but I kind of heard your conversation with Nathan " _

" _Oh…" _

"_Yeah, I wanted to save you from a big disappointment, because the thing is that Peyton told me that she doesn't date jocks. She find them stupid and she hates basketball. You know how she feels about cheerleaders. And when I asked her about you, she said that you were just friends and nothing more, she made it pretty clear. I'm really sorry but I'm your friend and I felt that I had to tell you. " _

End of Flashback

I can't believe I never asked her if it was true. Rachel was lying obviously. I can't believe I let her get to me that day. Well, at least she's not here anymore but I can't rush things with Peyton. She has only been back for a few days and I don't want to freak her out. Even if she had feelings for me back then, it doesn't mean that she still has. Oh my God… there she is teasing me tanning on her bench. Okay, I'm just going down there and ask her on a date.

--

"Okay Blondie, don't you ever work?" I can start with casual conversation, acting confident, been doing it since I was 16.

"Well, I only start next week. Have I disturb you in your writing?" You have no idea…

"Actually, you're a great inspiration for me but the temptation to come see you is too hard to ignore." Smooth, play it cool, she seems to like it.

"What a line, Mr Scott " She smirks when she says that but I can see the blush she tried to hide on her cheeks. I smile when I notice that my words have an effect on her. We never flirted like that back then, not face to face…

"I'm serious, in fact I came up here because if I remember correctly I have to show you romantic so would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Don't turn me down…

"Lucas Scott, are you asking me out on a romantic date?" Now or never…

"Definitely, Peyton Sawyer, I hae been wanting to for so long" At this she seems surprised. But then she smiles.

"Tomorrow night, pick me up at 8, Scott. "

"Perfect."

--

I have a date with Peyton Sawyer … 

**AN : Good ?? **


	5. Chapter 5

-

-

The Romantic Date

General POV

Peyton's House: a couple of hours before the date. Haley is curling Peyton's hair and Brooke is going through Peyton's clothes.

"Okay, I found the perfect dress for you, sexy but elegant."

"I can't believe I have a date with Lucas. Why did I say yes? I don't think I can do this, I mean, look at me I am freaking out before the date even started. After what he told me yesterday… _Been wanting too for so long. _What did he mean by that? You see what he's doing to me, he is once again the one in charge, I can't resist him, I don't know why but I jut can't."

"Maybe he had feelings for you back in High School, I mean, you two never really said to each other what you felt. But if it's true and he finds out that you wanted to hurt him like he hurt you, he'll be pretty mad." Haley said.

"What if I'm reading too much into it? Maybe I shouldn't go, no good can come out of this."

"Come on P Sawyer. If it's true, if he had feelings for you back then, don't you realize that you might get everything you've ever want since you were 16? Don't feel bad, he did hurt you maybe not intentionally but he did and now even though you wanted revenge you're still not over him so he can't be mad about that!"

"Okay, he's making me think way too much with just a sentence he said."

"Don't let him see he gets to you yet."

"Yeah… Wait, at the end of the date, do I let him kiss me?"

Lucas' house: Nathan is standing in front of Lucas' desk while Lucas is trying different shirts.

"You're acting like a girl, you're a Scott, she can't resist you whatever shirt you'll be wearing."

"Yeah, yeah…I appreciate the support but what are you doing here?"

"Well you finally have a date with Peyton so I thought I'd drop by to give you some advice."

"Oh, yeah, like what?" Lucas asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Like…act confident, don't look nervous, and …oh yeah, kiss her at the end of the date, don't go without kissing her."

"And I thought you would say 'be yourself'…"

"You don't want to freak her out, do you?" Nathan said interrupting him.

"Get out" Nathan laughs.

"Only kidding, good luck."

7.50 p.m. Lucas' house. Lucas POV

Okay, time to go. _'Act confident, don't look nervous' _Was Nathan right? I don't have time to think about that now. I grab my jacket and I leave for Peyton's house. When I reach her doorstep I suddenly realize how nervous I actually am. I finally knock on the door. Brooke is the one, who answers it.

"Hey, she'll be downstairs in a second." She said. But I wasn't really paying attention 'cause when she said that, Peyton showed on top of the stairs wearing a black dress and high heels revealing perfectly her gorgeous legs. Her eyes locked with mine as she walked toward me, she's wearing a little bit of make up, but not too much, she's just perfect. She's now in front of me and I find myself unable to talk, so I just smile at her while she says her goodbyes to her friends and we went out of the house.

"Wow, Blondie you look incredible" I say when I finally my voice. She blushes and I smile at that. She whispers a 'thank you' and I offer her my hand which she takes and we start walking.

"So, where are you taking me, Scott?"

"To a romantic surprise." I say with a smile.

"We're walking so I hope it isn't too far because I didn't wear these shoes to walk."

"Then, why did you wear them?"

"To look nice obviously, and with the look you had on your face when you saw me, they worked their magic." I can see that she is enjoying teasing me.

"You're right, they did."

"Well, …-- Wait a minute, I see what you did there, you changed the subject so I wouldn't keep asking where we're going, didn't you?" I smirk at that.

"It worked, didn't it? Don't worry, we're there."

"Your Mom's café? If that's what you call a romantic restaurant…"

"Just wait."

Peyton POV

He leads me in and that's when I see the most beautiful and romantic place I've ever seen. There are candles everywhere, a single table in the middle, petals of roses everywhere and he goes to put on some old music.

"Wow, Luke this is amazing, I can't believe you did all that? It must have taken you hours to make this place look like that."

"Totally worth the look you on your face." He smiles at me and leads me to the table. "So does that qualify romantic, Sawyer?" He has no idea what he does to me. I could just kiss him at that moment.

"It's a good start, Scott."

We started eating and so far, the conversation had been light, nothing about High School and I didn't know how to bring up the topic. I've got to have some answers.

"So, how's the writing going?"

"Well, these past few months my editor is kind of pushing me into writing an other novel but I'm not sure if I can. The novel I published is about the love story between my mom and my uncle Keith so it was easy to write about it. When I write something it has to come from my heart, and now it seems like it's just to publish another book. You see what I mean?"

Oh my… "Yeah, I do. I never pictured you as the author type back in high school, I knew that you were a good student but you were the basketball star."

"Yeah, well no one knew. I didn't tell anyone, I was afraid that it wasn't good and you know how high school is. People talk.

"You could have told me, I mean I was your 'geeky' neighbor, I wouldn't have said anything you know that, right?" I'm letting my guard down but I can't help it.

"I know that but I was afraid I guess and you were not my 'geeky neighbor', Peyt" Okay here we go…

"Oh yeah, so who was I for you" I say with a smile but I can see that he finds the seriousness in my eyes.

"We were friends I guess, right?" He says sounding pretty unsure, he's actually returning the question back at me, he wants me to tell him where I stood with him back then? Game on.

"Like 'can you pass me your notes' friend?" I say with a smirk, and he smiles. He realize that he's not going to make me say anything about him before he does.

"No, like 'I pretend to need your notes just to see you' friend!" There! Another sentence to make me think for the next week. I need more information. He sees the shocked look on my face and suddenly I have the feeling that he's nervous.

"I always found weird that you seemed to pay attention in class and write and then never had any notes. Why would you do that, Scott?" He smiles, he looks so good when he smiles.

"I told you, to see you, to talk to you outside of school. We never saw each other at school, we always talked on msn and I wanted to see you." He says, trying to hide some shame as he admits that and right now, at this moment he has never looked hotter. Oh my God! What does this mean?

"What do you mean exactly, Luke?"

"You know what I mean." And I know what he means he's right but what if I'm wrong. What if it is a lie but his eyes are serious, I can see that he's telling me the truth with his eyes but I need to hear it from him.

"You didn't need that to talk to me? You were Mister Popular, the basketball star, you were so confident and every girl was throwing themselves at you." Wow… After I said that, he takes my hand and lifts my chin to make me look into his eyes.

"I act confident, there's a difference. I was nervous around you believe me and you were so different from all those girls, you were smart and sarcastic and beautiful but I thought that you would never go out with a guy like me, I was a jock and you weren't interested in basketball, so I never said anything bit I liked you, you were always on my mind." Oh wow… I can't believe that's how he felt, if I had told him about my feelings everything would have been different.

"I was at every game you've ever played." My turn now.

"Where?" He says with a smile.

"Hiding behind people, except for the last game." I say with a smirk.

"Best game ever!"

"Yeah, you were on fire that night."

"Yeah, I was trying to impress this girl, who by the way didn't fall that night after all." He says looking from my eyes to our hands with a smile. And then I remember, Rachel Gattina him kissing her that night and he must have seen my face changed because he asks me what's wrong.

"I saw you with Rachel that night! I saw you kissing her." I start to remove my head from his but he pulls it back.

"It's not what you think, she kissed me, you didn't see me pushing her away?"

"No, I was searching for you because I wanted to tell you how I felt before I left and I found you on my bench kissing her. I was so hurt, I run away."

"Okay, let me tell you what happened."

FlashbackLucas POV

_I was sitting on the bench waiting for Peyton when Rachel came sitting next to me. _

"_What are you doing here, Luke? The party is in the house." _

"_Go away, Rachel I'm waiting for someone." _

"_You're still in love with that geek? You could do so much better." _

"_I said, go away" But she didn't, she got closer and kissed me, but I pulled away. _

"_What's the matter with you? I'm in love with her." She left. _

End of Flashback

Peyton POV

"I didn't see that. I kind of left in a hurry." Everything I thought about Lucas was wrong..

"Yeah, I went to talk to you the morning after but you already left." He looks sad remembering it. I hurt him. All this time I blamed him for hurting me but I hurt him just as much.

"I'm sorry, I never knew." I look down. "I didn't know I hurt you, wow, I can't believe that all this time in High School, I liked you and you liked me." He smiles and once again lifts my chin.

"And even after four years I just have to see you to feel everything again." He's definitely a romantic. "Wow, it's getting late, I should walk you home." I smile.

"Yeah, it is getting late but don't you think I don't know what you're doing."

"What am I doing, Blondie?"

"You want to kiss me but you want to be a romantic guy so you want to do it at my doorstep. Am I right?"

"What can I say? I promised you a romantic date and you're gonna get a romantic date."

"Well, I have to admit that the next five minutes are gonna be longest of my life, I've been waiting for this kiss for a long time but now five minutes seems unbearable." I say with a smirk.

"And you talking like that isn't helping, so I suggest that we talk about something else for the last four minutes."

"Okay, you know I used to watch you from my window, now that I think about it you were a lot on your computer. You were writing?"

"Yeah, I used to write every time I had a moment. You were watching me? I used to watch you too, drawing on your bed."

"It's kind of funny, we really did felt the same way."

They finally arrived on her doorstep and they just stood looking in each other eyes.

"So… are you waiting for me to say that I had a great time tonight?" I say with a smile.

"Well, that's the sign." He says with a smirk.

"Well, I had a great time, it was the perfect date ever." I say and he comes closer to me.

"Me too. So was it romantic ?" He says with a husky voice and he leans closer so our lips are only a few inches away.

"So romantic." He leans even closer.

"A romantic guy doesn't kiss on the first date." He states with a smile and starts to walk away. "Goodnight Blondie."

"Are you kidding…" I'm interrupted by his lips on mine for the perfect kiss to end the perfect night. When he pulls away he smirks.

"What's a romantic date without a romantic kiss? Goodnight." He leans in one next time to brush his lips against mine and he walks to his house looking back at me with the most beautiful smile.

I walk into my house and I lean against the door behind me touching my lips with my fingers. 'The kiss seems familiar.'

AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think. It's really important to me. The chapter is a little bit longer and there's a lot of Leyton interaction so I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

AN : This is just some sort of preview , just tell me if you want me to continue the story !

General POV

Flashback

5 years ago ...

For Lucas' birthday, Nathan decided to throw a huge party but Lucas didn't seem to be enjoying it.

Nathan : Hey, man ! Will you stop moping around, there are tons of hot girls here! Why are you sitting here alone ?

Lucas : I am not moping around. I'm just ... Peyton's not here. Did you at least invite her ?

Nathan : Everyone is invited. I'm sure she knows that and she lives next door.

Lucas : Yeah, well, she's probably not coming ... I'm gonna go grab a drink.

Nathan felt bad for Lucas so he decided that it was time he did something for his brother. 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : Tell me what you think. **

Chapter 6: 

Peyton woke up the next morning with a bright smile on her face thinking about last night, thinking about the kiss. But she couldn't get rid of the feeling that the kiss felt familiar. It couldn't though. She had never kissed Lucas Scott before last night, she would have remembered something like that. The way his left hand was playing with her hair, the way he brought her closer to him, the way his lips felt against hers. She could spend all day thinking about that kiss.

Next door, at Lucas' house :

Lucas was already up eating some pancakes when Nathan walked in.

« Hey man, how was the date ? » asked Nathan as soon as he walked in the kitchen.

« Amazing. Better than I could have ever imagined. She actually liked me back in high school , I guess you were right, bro. » said Lucas with a smile.

« I knew it. Tell me you kissed her after she told that ! Tell me you kissed her ! »

« Well, I did at the end of the date. »

« Smart move, Scotts are gentlemen. »

« Yeah… it was great. Just like I remembered. »

« The question is : did she remember ? »

« I don't think so since she doesn't know that this wasn't our first kiss. »

« Right, because of your stupidity. She would have been happy to know it I'm sure since she liked you back then. »

« I didn't know that back then, I would have just embarrassed myself if I had told her it was me who kissed her at my seventeenth birthday party. »

« It wasn't embarrassing, it was romantic. »

« You're just saying that because it was your plan. »

« Well, it was an awesome plan. »

Flashback

5 years ago ...

For Lucas' birthday, Nathan decided to throw a huge party but Lucas didn't seem to be enjoying it.

« Hey, man ! Will you stop moping around, there are tons of hot girls here! Why are you sitting here alone ? »

« I am not moping around. I'm just ... Peyton's not here. Did you at least invite her ? »

« Everyone is invited. I'm sure she knows that and she lives next door. »

« Yeah, well, she's probably not coming ... I'm gonna go grab a drink. »

Nathan felt bad for Lucas so he decided that it was time he did something for his brother.

So he went outside and found Peyton sitting on her bench like she always does.

« Hey, you're Peyton right ? »

« Yes, I am. » She answered looking up. »

« I'm Lucas' brother Nathan. »

« Yeah I know »

« Don't you wanna come in ? Lucas would be really glad to see you. »

« I don't know about that. »

« I'm telling you, come on ! We were playing I never with a couple of friends. You can join us. »

So Peyton followed Nathan into the house and introduced her to some friends. Peyton had a few drinks.

« Where is Lucas anyway ? I told you he didn't care about me being here. Well I don't care either, I'm gonna have fun tonight. »

« Well, are you up for a little truth or dare ? »

« Oh yeah, why not. »

« I dare you to go in that dark closet and kiss the first guy that will come in. »

« I can do that, that closet over there ? »

« Yes, that's the one. »

Once Peyton was in the closet Nathan turned to Tim.

« Go and find Luke, tell him it's important. »

« Why can't you do it yourself ? »

« Because I have to keep an eye on Peyton. »

A few minutes later.

« What do you want Nate ? » asked Lucas.

« Peyton is in there waiting for you to kiss her. Here's your chance. Happy Birthday, bro. »

« What ? What did you do ? »

« Calm down she thinks it's just a truth or dare thing and she doesn't know I'm sending you. I thought it would be better if you told her. »

« It doesn't sound like her to do something like that »

« Maybe I let her have a few drinks. »

« Are you kidding me ? I should kill you right now. »

« Don't be stupid and go kiss her. »

« No, I'm gonna take her home. »

So Lucas walked in the closet and before he could say a word Peyton interrupted him and got closer to him.

« I don't want you to say anything, I don't want to know who you are I just want you to kiss me and leave. »

Lucas couldn't think straight with her so close to him. His mind had no control over his body. He brought their faces closer until they finally touched. After the kiss, Lucas pulled away from her and heard her say thank you. He didn't know what to do so he just let go of her and left.

End of Flashback .

« It would have worked perfectly if you hadn't been a jackass and left without saying a word. » said Nathan.

« She didn't want me to. I didn't know what to do and it's not like I can change it now. »

« True but are you gonna tell her now ? »

« Maybe… »


End file.
